Change
by Ana Mae1
Summary: Well,I just figured I'd go ahead and write this story. It's H/I,sorry to those who don't like that pairing.Oh well,R&R!


Change By: Ana Mae  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm sorry, this is a H/I pairing. I just had this great idea, and I'd figure I'd write it out. This is also my first story, although, I do not want you to go easy on me. Perhaps, in this case, I may not try to get Hiead and Ikhny together after all, I haven't quite decided. This is just a test story, and if everyone likes it enough, I may continue. I will also try to keep everyone in character.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MK.  
  
  
  
Ikhny let out a small sigh, wiping one hand across her forehead. She was content with the fact that Hiead had no reason to be angry with her, as today she had made no mistakes. He, however, had different plans. As he walked past her, he muttered a snide remark only she could hear and shoved her to one side. She sighed, stifling a small sound of protest. She looked over at Kizna, giving her a pleading look, but to no prevail. Kizna just made a face at Hiead's back and made a rude gesture.  
  
Hiead looked over one shoulder, motioning with one finger for Ikhny to follow. She walked behind him timidly, a look of pure fear on her face, wondering how he would abuse her today. He slowed his pace until they fell into stride. The doors closed automatically behind them, a small thud emitting from them as they did so.  
  
Ikhny glanced nervously at the scarlet-eyed boy, waiting for him to say or do something. She didn't even know where they were going. He mumbled something, an apology of some sort and then with a grunt, uttered, "You did pretty good today. I-I'm proud."  
  
They both stopped walking at the same time, turning to each other in sync. Both wore a look of disbelief at Hiead's words. Ikhny was the first to speak.  
  
"Hiead, sir. What was that?"  
  
"I'm proud of the job you did today. You didn't make any mistakes." He stared at the ground intently, not daring to raise his gaze to look at her face.  
  
"Thank you, Hiead." Ikhny mumbled, taking a few steps back.  
  
Hiead shrugged, turning and began to walk down the hall again, regaining his composure somewhat. He mentally beat himself up for what he had just said. As he rounded a corner, he couldn't help looking back at Ikhny, who had yet to move from that spot.  
  
The next day, after another training session, Hiead proved not to be as nice as he had acted. It had been a sleepless night for Ikhny, as she had stayed up all night trying to decipher if Hiead's kind words had been sincere. Today, she made several mistakes, messing up on Hiead's readings and hadn't properly repaired his Pro-Ing. Zero won the fight, and Hiead was pissed. Kizna shot Ikhny an apologetic look, but soon forgot about her friend's predicament as she hugged her partner. Ikhny gulped as Hiead shoved pass her and once again, motioning for her to follow.  
  
Today Hiead did not fall into step with her, but instead chose to walk in front, his way of showing superiority. She gave him quick nervous glances, which reminded him of a mouse. This thought only made him hate her more.  
  
Perhaps it was just he was angry with himself, or perhaps he just needed to hurt something, or maybe even he really was thinking about all the mistakes she's made today. In any case, no one knows what Hiead was thinking, but he grabbed Ikhny in one swift movement and threw her against the wall. She squeaked, letting out a small sound of protest before bursting into ragged sobs. She gave him a pitiful look, which only made him angrier. He aimed carefully and kicked her in the stomach. She collapsed forward, going into a coughing fit, gasping for air between sobs. She curled up, a sign of defense, and Hiead kicked her twice in the side, just for spite. He shoved both hands in his pockets before walking down the hallway, acting like nothing had just happened and ignoring Ikhny's sobs. He rounded a corner and headed towards his room.  
  
Ikhny lay in a ball until she could breath somewhat regularly and then stood. She slumped against a wall slightly, trying to stand without swaying. Her head hurt and she mumbled something before heading to her own room, holding her stomach and whimpering.  
  
  
  
Later, when Kizna and Saki entered the room, they gave the pathetic, sniveling ball that was Ikhny a horrified look before rushing over and comforting Ikhny as she burst into a fresh batch of sobs. She tried to retell what had just happened to her, and although Saki was a bit more clueless and was trying to decipher what she was saying between hiccups, Kizna knew exactly what had happened. She gave her friend a pat on the back before standing and heading toward the door, her hands clasped into fists.  
  
Saki gave her a questioning look before mumbling, "Where are you g-"  
  
But Kizna cut her off, waving one fist, her ears laid back, and one eye twitching. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"  
  
Ikhny abruptly sat up, a look of disbelief crossing her face. "You can't!"  
  
Kizna stopped, one hand already on the doorknob. "What did you just say? I did not just hear you defending that jerk! Why would you even try to defend him after what he did?"  
  
Ikhny snuffled, her eyes welling up again. "I-I appreciate it but.you'll only make it worse Kizna. I-I don't want him hurting me again." Around this time, Ikhny was remembering how just yesterday Hiead had told her he was proud, and she was trying desperately to believe he had some good in him. In any case, she did not want her cat-eared friend banging on his door and screaming threats.  
  
Kizna and Saki exchanged looks, and Kizna went back to sitting on the bed next to Ikhny. She patted her friend's back sympathetically, but her mind was elsewhere, wondering what would possess Ikhny to defend her partner like that.  
  
Ikhny was stuck in her own thoughts, wiping the tears from her eyes and stifling her hiccups. And as for Saki, well, she just sat there, staring at the wall and shaking her head every so often at both her friends.  
  
A/N: Well, what'd you think? Now, keep in mind this is my first story and is just an attempt at writing. However, if you all like it enough, I'll continue. I'll try to keep the characters in character as much as possible. And about Saki's personality, well, I don't know quite how to have her act. I'll work on her more, but she may not be a huge part of the story. And yes, at some point I'll have the other pilots and repairers put into the story, I have to, don't I?  
  
Ana Mae: As I plan to be writing a lot on this site, I figured I'd go ahead and introduce my little friend. His name is Shinji and he loves me! Don't you?  
  
Shinji: Shut up! Ew! Love a girl? Gross!That's so icky.  
  
Ana Mae: * gives Shinji a weird look * Um, as you can tell, he's a bit immature. * sigh* Why am I always friends with a smartass? @_@ Oh well..  
  
Well, you know the drill, R&R! Thank you in advance for doing so. 


End file.
